Electrical connectors are configured to be mounted to a first complementary electrical component, such as a printed circuit board, a flex circuit, or the like, and an electrical module that is configured to mate with the electrical connector. The module includes a processor, power source, and other electrical components. The electrical connector and the module both conventionally include a dielectric housing and a plurality of electrically conductive terminals supported by the dielectric housing. The electrically conductive terminals of the electrical connector define respective mounting ends that are configured to electrically connect to a first complementary electrical component when the electrical connector is mounted to the first complementary electrical component, and mating ends that are disposed opposite the mounting ends and are configured to electrically connect to electrical terminals of the module.
Typically, the electrical terminals of the module are equal in number with the electrical terminals in the electrical connector to which module is mated. Accordingly, each electrical terminal of the module mates with a complementary one of the electrical terminals of the electrical connector.